


What They Don't See

by InevitableConfusion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Greaser Percy, Making Out, Opposites Attract, Preppy Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InevitableConfusion/pseuds/InevitableConfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t proper behavior. Very un-ladylike. What would her stepmother say? She’d be appalled!<br/>And yet, Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't See

This wasn’t proper behavior. Very un-ladylike. What would her stepmother say? She’d be appalled!

And yet, Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to care.

She gasped as her back hit the cold stone wall before Percy claimed her mouth again. His warm breath mingled with hers as he met her lips over and over and over. His fingers ghosted across her skin, brushing her cheeks, her neck, her arms. He grabbed her hands and pressed them to the wall, kissing her more fervently as his fingers laced with hers.

She playfully bit his bottom lip before opening her mouth. He growled deep in his throat and pressed his body flush against her, hands moving to her sides. The metal studs from his leather jacket pushed into her skin, but she didn’t care. His heart raced against his chest, almost matching the pace of hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him; his face was thoroughly flushed and his brow crinkled slightly. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering as he kissed her again.

A shrill ringing snapped them back to reality.

Percy broke away with a groan, cursing under his breath. He met her gray eyes and she giggled at the pout on his face.

“Don’t laugh,” he grumbled. He nuzzled his face into her neck, which made her laugh even more. Breathing in her scent, he let out a soft whine that was rather un-manly. “I don’t want to go to class.”

“We have to,” Annabeth said, gently pushing the tall boy off of her. He obliged grudgingly. She grinned at him and attempted to wipe her lipstick off the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you later, I promise.”

He didn’t say anything. A lock of hair had fallen over his green eyes and she found herself thankful that he didn’t gunk his hair with gel like so many of his friends. He watched quietly as she straightened her blouse and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

She looked at him pointedly when she noticed he hadn’t moved. “Percy, we have to go.” If someone caught them together underneath the stairwell, all hell would break loose.

The teenagers were on opposite ends of the social spectrum. Annabeth was a rich goody-goody in a pink skirt and pristine white shoes. She had straight A’s and preppy friends and was head of the student council, always following the rules. Percy and his friends, meanwhile, were rebellious troublemakers. They wore leather and got in fights and spent more of their time in detention than in class.

But if people got to know Annabeth a little better, they may have noticed that she cursed under her breath when she thought no one was listening, or that she hated skirts with a passion, or that she dealt a mean punch and snorted when she laughed. And if they looked a little closer at Percy, they may have seen how he tried hard at school and his poor grades were actually a result of dyslexia, or that he spent a lot of his free time at the beach, or that he would risk everything to protect someone he cared about.

Still, they had to uphold the reputations that had been thrust unwillingly upon them by their peers. And that meant sneaking around. They spent most of their time together after school, away from prying eyes. But every so often they’d find a way to meet up at school, most often by hiding in little nooks and crannies. Annabeth didn’t care so much nowadays if anyone caught them, but she knew it could really damage Percy’s “reputation.” He would never live it down if his friends found out he was dating miss prim-and-proper Annabeth Chase. And so, she continued to wander in the shadows for his sake.

She ticked off the time in her head. It had to have been at least a couple of minutes since the warning bell rang. The late bell could go off any second, and then they’d _really_ have a problem.

Percy looked flustered, head bowed as he fiddled nervously with his hands. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, he looked up at her, expression unreadable. In an instant, he slipped his ring off of his finger and held it out to her. “Will you wear this?”

She stood frozen for a moment, gaping at the ring, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Slowly, she reached out and opened her hand. He sighed in relief and dropped it into her palm. She gingerly cradled the piece of jewelry to her chest and met his gaze with a look of bewilderment.

“Are you sure? Won’t people, you know… talk?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “Let them talk.”

A slow, excited grin spread across her lips and she slipped the ring onto her finger. Surprisingly, it fit. They gazed at it for a second, both a bit flustered, before she lifted up on her toes and kissed him fondly. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her hands in his hair. The ring was heavy on her finger, a constant reminder of him, and she felt a fire stir low in her abdomen.

_BRRRIIINGG!!_

She jumped away from him and gasped, cursing loudly. _They were screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is a lot of fun to write about! I may or may not decide to continue this eventually (I did on my tumblr, but wasn't happy with where it was going).
> 
> For now, consider it complete.
> 
> *Moved from my tumblr*


End file.
